


Carry Me?

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross trips and hurts his ankle and it's kinda Barry's fault so he carries Ross bridal style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me?

Ross had overslept, he had spent the whole night animating and didn’t get to sleep until four in the morning, cursing himself when he looked at the clock and remembered he and Barry were recording Steam Train that day at ten. Ross woke up half an hour later than intended and rushed to get ready and left the house knowing he looked terrible. He sent a quick text to Barry apologizing for how late he was going to be. Barry was quick to reply telling him that it was okay, he was having a few technical difficulties with the game anyway but Ross just felt worse wishing he was there to help his friend.

Ross rushed into the Grump space, not looking where he was going, knowing Barry was waiting for him. He burst through the door and suddenly tripped and fell to the ground with a crash.

“Fuck,” Ross grimaced as pain shot through his body. He heard rapid footsteps coming towards him.

“Oh man, Ross are you okay?” Barry questioned, wearing a worried expression.

Ross gave his friend a weak smile and tried to stand when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and lowered himself again to sit on the floor.

“I think I twisted my ankle,” Ross gasped the pain refusing to subside.

Barry bend down and examined Ross’s ankle, pressing down with different amounts of force to see how bad the damage was.

“Oww Barry!” Ross cried after a few prods. Barry now was sure that no bones were broken and it seemed that it must be a sprain.

“Sorry, just needed to check that nothing's broken. What happened?”

Ross shook his head, he had no clue.

“I dunno, I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going and tripped over something.”

Barry looked behind Ross and saw his bag he had brought to drop off some new editing equipment.

“Oh fuck Ross I’m so sorry,” Barry began and Ross gave him a look of confusion.

“Barry why are you sorry, it’s not like this was your fault.”

Barry was filled with guilt.

“Yeah it was, I forgot to move my bag out of the way and you tripped over it, I’m so sorry man.” Barry hung his head in shame, he couldn’t believe he had been so stupid.  
“It’s okay, I should have been looking where I was going anyway, don’t worry about it.”

Ross patted Barry’s shoulder to comfort him and let him know everything was okay, but Barry still knew he was the main cause of this.

“At least let me make it up to you, do you want me to do anything?”

Ross knew Barry wasn’t going to let this go so he thought about it.

“You could carry me,” Ross said, half joking, half serious wanting to be held by Barry, to be close to him.

Ross expected Barry to just laugh but much to his surprise Barry carefully picked him up bridal style.

“You okay?” Barry checked, hoping he hadn’t caused the older man’s ankle to move it a way that cause him any more pain.

“Y… yeah,” Ross stuttered as he took in Barry’s scent.

“You sure?”

Ross nodded.

“Okay… um could you like, hold on to me? I’m just worried I might drop you even though you weight almost nothing.” Barry blushed.

Ross wrapped one arm behind Barry’s neck and the other in front, hugging him and trying to refrain from burying his neck in Barry’s neck.

Barry carried Ross carefully to the couch before setting him down.

“You still okay to record?”

Ross knew they didn’t have to, they had a load of episodes backed up but he wanted to record to ensure he could spend as much time with Barry as possible.

“Yeah man, it’ll be fun.”

They played a few one-off games they had found previously on Steam and most of them were good and distracted Ross from the pain he still felt but tried to disguise so Barry didn’t felt too guilt-ridden.

“Hey you okay?” Barry asked after they finished the last episode of the day.

Ross nodded, but with the way Ross was looking at him he couldn’t lie.

“It hurts a bit but I’ll be okay.”

Barry nodded, picking the older man up bridal style again.

“Wh.. Barry, what are you doing?” Ross questioned.

“You asked me to carry you and even if you were joking I’m still going to,” Barry whispered in Ross’s ear, causing a small shiver to run down Ross’s spine as he felt hot breath on his neck.

“Thank you,” Ross said softly as the younger man carried him.

Barry carried Ross to his own car, placing him in the passenger seat.

“Dan’s working on NSP stuff with Brian and won’t be home tonight so I can drive you to work tomorrow,” Barry stated.

Ross nodded, he would never complain about spending time with Barry.

The ride to Barry and Dan’s place was spent in comfortable silence.

When they arrived Barry opened the door for Ross, picking him up; narrowly avoiding hitting his friends head on the car’s ceiling.

Barry carried Ross into the house, awkwardly trying to get his house keys out of his pocket and barely succeeding.

“So what do you want to do?” Barry asked kicking the door closed behind him.

“Um, I dunno, maybe watch some T.V. or something?” Ross suggested as Barry fumbled around with the door causing Ross to hold on to him tighter his body, reacting to the natural fear of falling.

Barry turned on the T.V. still holding Ross, the older man clinging onto him as if he might die if he let go. He then sat down on the couch, Ross now sitting in his lap instead of beside Barry. His arms were still around Barry’s neck and he didn’t want to let go but he did loosen his arms slightly.

“Barry?” Ross asked after a few episodes of some show he and Barry hadn’t seen before, his voice meek and nervous.

“Yeah Ross?”

“You know how you asked if I wanted you to do anything?”

Barry nodded. Ross knew he couldn’t back out now.

“I was wondering if… if you could let me kiss you?”

Barry smirked.

“I can do one better,” he commented before pressing his lips against Ross’s.

Ross sank into the kiss, the feeling of a beard against his skin was foreign but not unwelcome. He had been wishing for this moment to happen for a long time and couldn’t believe it was finally happening.

“I love you,” Ross whispered against Barry’s lips when they broke apart in need of air.

“I love you too,” Barry whispered.

Ross giggled and Barry raised an eyebrow up at him.

“It tickles,” Ross explained regarding Barry’s facial hair.

Barry rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Cuddle with me?” Ross suggested and Barry agreed, carrying him into his bedroom, setting him down on the bed under the covers before getting into the bed himself and cuddling against Ross, dodging his ankle. Ross’s head fell into his neck, where it wanted to be for so long, and Ross kissed him there, and Barry let out a sleepy noise of appreciation.

“Good night,” Ross whispered.

“Night” Barry replied before a falling asleep with Ross in his arms.


End file.
